


Slim Hips

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Has A Harem, Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Multi, REAAAALLLYYY EXPLICIT CONTENT, SBI but they're all Quackity's bitches, SEX IN ALL CHAPTERS BE WARNED, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, THATS GROSS MAN, TOMMY IS NOT GONNA BE SEXUALLY OR ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH Q IN THE STORY, What Have I Done, Yes this a quackity harem, explicit content, he's just there bro, idk man what is this monstrosity i have made, royal au, sex in the first chapter, side character support you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe Wilbur was right.This guy could slit throats if he wanted.Because Alex had ripped the lungs right out of Technoblade's chest the moment he entered the room.\\\Imagine falling in love with your father's sexy twink with the best ass you'd ever seen and a personality as colorful as a Mardi Gras festival. Couldn't be these horny losers.{ in other words, it's the Royal Bitch Quackity AU nobody asked for. }
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 349
Collections: Anonymous





	Slim Hips

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THE FIRST PARAGRAPH IS LITERALLY JUST...SMUT BRO. THIS FIC IS JUST A PORNFEST LMAO.  
> Proceed with caution, and hope you...enjoy?

The castle was was quiet, and only the faint sounds of torches crackling could be heard. Moonlight glowed through the windows, sampling the room with an ethereal glow of silver. And through the hazy light of the evening, a pair of eyes peeped through the door, where two bodies had sprawled together on the bed, making such noises that boiled the blood of the behelding watcher. 

"What are you doing, Wilbur?" 

The man on top of the other spun his head, and met two ruby red eyes filled with fury. Prince Technoblade was rarely mad, and never lost his cool. He wasn't the one for invading privacy either, but it seemed that tonight, he had been unable to hold himself back.

"What do you think, brother?" 

Wilbur answered back, his mouth curling to a sneer as he looked back down beneath him, where he gently grabbed a hold of the boy's chin, who whimpered softly as the prince shifted their positions, so that his lovely treasure was in full view by the trespassing prince. 

Technoblade's breath hitched at the sight. The boy in front of him truly was a sight. Unkempt luscious dark locks of hair framed his face, where two amber golden eyes peeked out from tear soaked lashes. Flushed tanned skin, glistening with sweat, and marked with bites and bruises all over. And oh, he was beautiful. The sight of the boy's twitching erection, resting above his slightly swelled stomach, and the gaping puckered entrance made all the blood rush down to the prince's nether regions. 

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" The elder prince hummed behind the display as he reached out to stroke those red cheeks, eliciting a soft breathy whine. Wilbur's eyes gleamed hungrily before he dove in for a kiss, his mouth greedily sucking up all of the air the beauty could give, leaving Technoblade to only gape at the envying display. Finally, the brunette pulled their lips apart, leaving the dark haired boy panting pathetically through plump swollen lips. 

"Alex." Prince Wilbur cooed lovingly, and the small man in his arms flinched. The man by the door snarled, and finally decided to step a foot into the situation. 

"Take your hands off him, brother. He does not belong to you." Technoblade's rumbling growl revered, his tusks gleaming under the moonlight, and with his red eyes, he looked terrifying, but the elder prince was not fazed. In fact, that only seemed to rile the man further. 

"He's property of our castle, our kingdom." Wilbur smirks. "I can do anything as I please with him." 

"You bastard. Alex is not your play toy. He belongs to Father, and he holds no responsibility to play along with your sick fantasies." Techno spat, watching in satisfaction as Wilbur's face contorted into a scowl. 

The brunette finally let go of his hold on the boy, but not before staring deep into his eyes and whispering words that brought a chill down his spine. The other prince took this as a sign and gently grabbed his arm, and led him out of the room. Technoblade draped a white blanket over the boy as they walked down the halls in silence. 

"Thank you." Alex finally breathes out, his hands trembling as he held on to the silk sheets on him, his eyes shining with gratitude as he looked up at the towering prince. "Thank you, your Highness."

~

King Philza had gone on another trip again, as he had an important meeting with current ruler of Dream SMP, a charismatic yet foul ram hybrid that Technoblade never was fond of. He had been planned to go along, but plans changed and now he was stuck in the castle with his two brothers, both who always seemed to get under skin. 

Tommy, he was the youngest. Loud, rambunctious, and playful. Only 16 years old, he was as tall as both of his siblings, and held the features of their father. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair, and hands that always seemed to never run out of things to grapple and hold on to. Tommy was always flitting around and about, never stayed in one place, often said crude words, and got himself into trouble. Many tutors had tried to reign him down, but to no avail. The prince was too spirited, and never listened to any other authorities than that of his Father's. And like any other child, he often squabbled with his elder brother. 

Prince Wilbur, the heir of the Antartic Empire. He was tall and lanky, and inherited his mother's sharp yet mysterious eyes. Despite being 25, and the eldest, Wilbur often acted like a moody teen, and strummed away in his chambers, or singing about maidens and love in the halls. He didn't seem to take his heir position seriously, and spent his days lazing away like a cat, which often infuriated Technoblade. 

The middle son, who did not happen to share the same bloodline as his two siblings. Techno had been a small boy when war had orphaned him from his family. King Philza had taken pity on the young piglin hybrid, and decided to take the boy in and raise him as one of his own. Of course, his advisers had been wary and did not support it wholeheartedly, but they were quickly stumped when Technoblade suprisingly grew up to be the epitome of a King. He was resilient, hardworking, responsible, and knew all of his duties and took his title as a prince seriously, forever grateful for the kindness King Philza had shown him and decided to repay the debt by being the best he could be. 

There were rumors of Techno and Wilbur being on bad terms with each other, 'because the adopted prince is more competent' they'd say, but that wasn't true. Both of the men, though often bickered, held the deep living bond of two close brothers, and never had they felt petty emotions such as envy towards one another.

But, of course, it all changed when their Father had come back with Alex. 

The first time the princes had seen him, the boy had been cloaked with the King's imperial clothes, and had dazzled everyone with those lovely eyes, and that toothy smile. Gold, Techno had thought, entranced as they locked gazes in the throne room. 

"Holy shit, look at that fine hell of a man!" Wilbur exclaimed, his eyes wide as he drove a shoulder playfully into Techno's sides. "Father never brings anyone along with him, you reckon he's adopting another brother for us? It'd be a shame, I must admit." 

Techno teared his eyes away, realizing that he truly could have been ogling at another potential sibling. What was he thinking! Thankfully, King Philza answered their anticipating questions. 

"This is Alex, he shall be moving in to the left wing."

The two princes gaped and sputtered. Tommy, just arriving from his practice with the head knight, looked confused as he walked into the spacious hall, and seeing a stranger stand by his father. 

"Father, who's this bitch boy with you? He looks ugly." The young prince asked, and the servants with the King cringed from the language. The said stranger looked offended. King Philza only smiled as he walked over to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "He'll be living with our castle from now on, so be nice with him, yeah?" 

"Is he our new brother?" Asked Tommy, warily, looking up at Alex up and down. 

"I'm here to help make more, actually." Came Alex's reply. 

It caught all of the people in the room off guard, and even King Philza's face turned red from the statement before he burst into laughter. Alex continued to smile cheekily, as the royals stared at him in disbelief, especially Tommy who looked the most incredulous. 

"You ARE a bitch boy!"

~  
"Father actually brought a...man home." Wilbur was pacing, looking a little winded, gesturing around wildly. "I mean, of course I'd understand that he would get lonely, it's been 16 years since mum's death but--I never would have thought he'd do something like this! Can you, Techno? Alex looks so young, and sexy! Not that I'm saying Father isn't...good looking enough for younger people, but it's, it's-"

The prince exhaled aggressively and shook his palms. "You know?"

"No." Techno mumbled, glasses perched as he tried to read his book, but he found his brother's rant far too distracting. "I don't have a problem with it, Dad can do what makes him happy." The pinkette answers, raising his hooded eyes.

Wilbur's nose was scrunched in displeasure. 

"Well, yes, of course he can, but. I'm just looking out for him. What if this new boy wants to usurp the throne? What if he slits Father's throat in his sleep?" The elder crabbed on. 

"I think you're just tryna find excuses as to why you wanna stick yourself into things that don't belong to you." The piglin snorted, flipping to the next page. By the looks of Wilbur's reddening face, Techno was right. The prince said nothing as he walked out of the room, probably in denial. 

Technoblade sighed, shaking his head. He loved Wilbur to death, but sometimes his brother was too far deep into things that he often couldnt see where he was heading. Like Tommy, in a way. Finally getting his moment of peace, Techno tried to get himself into the book again, but his brain wasn't comprehending any of the damn words. His glasses kept slipping off, and all he could think about was what Wilbur said and that new guy, Alex.

In most of his life, Techno had never found himself getting attracted to anyone, he was always duty first. But somehow, this boy had snatched his eyes right from the start. And the pinkette, of course, could not forget that smile, that playful upturn of lips that spelled trouble. 

The doors to the library opened again, and Techno sat up, his eye twitching. It was probably Wilbur again, ready to go into another tirade of how he was totally not attracted to short dark haired boys--

Speak of the devil, Alex walked in instead of the other prince, and Techno made a noise of suprise. "What are you-"

Oh. The boy was wearing a simple long sleeved white royal shirt, and black tight trousers that, dear God, showed so much curve that Techno's eyes nearly did a 180. Flustered, the prince was unable to speak. Alex looked up at him through those dark long lashes, his eyes shining with confusion. 

"Prince Technoblade? Wait, where am-ohh, goddamn, I must've detoured by accident. Castles are confusing. Never can be sure around here." The boy prattled before he gave the pinkette an apologetic smile and a bow. "Sorry for intruding, your Highness. I was just on my way to the kitchen. I'm...hungry."

What the other said did not fully register into Technoblade's head until Alex finally raised his eyebrows, and clicked his hands. The sharp sound jolted the prince out of his thoughts, who's face immediately flushed. "A-ah, yes, the...kitchen." The pinkette said, his words tumbling together, making his face even more red. "It's just-down by the hall--you'll know where it is, just ask the guards or something-" He rushed for the door, only to accidentally bang himself into the wall. 

Alex laughed. It was bright, airy, and full of mirth. Technoblade's throat bobbed, and he felt his mouth immediately clammed shut. His forehead throbbed, and something else started to, as well.

The other man's golden eyes sparkled as he stepped towards the prince, a playful smile on his face. "Thank you, my prince. And I am sorry yet again, for interrupting your reading time." Alex leaned in, and Techno's heart reeled in his chest as those slim hands reached forward to adjust the glasses that had nearly slipped down from it's perch on his nose. 

"So you'll have a better look at what's in front of you, yeah?" Alex giggled in such a sultry tone, his breath rolling off his tongue and coiling around Techno like a vice. As quick as he'd come by, the man slipped out of the room, finally shimmying his outrageously bewitching body out of sight. As the door to the library closed, the piglin finally let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He could hear the blood in his ears, and the stupid thrumming of his heart in his chest. 

The prince took a seat, feeling extremely out of breath despite having barely done anything at all. Never, had Technoblade been rendered speechless, not like this. 

Maybe Wilbur was right. 

This guy could slit throats if he wanted.

Because Alex had ripped the lungs right out of his chest the moment he entered the room.


End file.
